Pilot
''Pilot ''is the first episode of season one of Santa Barbara State. It will be released on July 16, 2015. Plot Tyler, Eric, Minnie, and Victoria attend a beach party on their first night of college, and try to help Eric get his first kiss. Episode Students are nervously emptying their belongings from their cars, and bringing them to their dorm rooms on move-in day when they hear an announcement in a slightly slurred voice over the intercom “Hello students, this is your Dean speaking. And I would like to welcome you to Santa Barbara State University. Freshmen, don’t be nervous. We are here to welcome you into our family. Good luck!” ---- A nerdy student with glasses, and brown hair clumsily trips on his way to his dorm room, and drops his belongings. “Ugh, not a good start to college. Well, at least since I’m the first one here I get the choice of which bed I want.” He throws his suitcase on the bed, and thinks to himself “God, I’m scared. From a small suburb just outside of Seattle to a place like Santa Barbara. I don’t know how I’m gonna make the transition. Especially, a state school like this one.” As he gets ready to go walk around, his roommate walks in. He has jet black hair, is carrying a guitar, and is wearing his High School Letterman’s Jacket. He throws his on the empty bed, and introduces himself, “Hey, I’m Tyler. Tyler Nelson. I guess we’re gonna be rooming together.” The other guy thinks to himself, “Oh great, another conceited jock. Just like the ones who looked down on me for four years in high school.” Eventually he extended his hand and said “Hey, I’m Eric Ackermann.” Tyler shook his hand, and replied, “Nice to meet you, Eric.” With a friendly smile on his face, and Eric thinks to himself, “Okay, maybe he won’t be too bad.” “Wanna go for a walk, and get to know each other?”, Tyler suggests. Eric nodded as he and Tyler walk out their dorm and they start to walk around the campus. “So what’s your story?”, said Eric intuitively. “What do you mean?”, Tyler responds somewhat confused as they walk through the halls of their dorm. “Like, why are you here? Where are you from, and where do you see yourself going?” “Well, I’m from Concord, California, and went to a private, Catholic High School named De LaSalle. I played football, and baseball most of my life, and even received a few college scholarship offers to play, but I turned them down to move to SoCal, and pursue my love of music.” “Ahh, is that why you carry around that guitar?” “Bingo. What about you?”, Tyler shoots back, and Eric thinks for a second before saying, “I’ve always focused too much on school. My head was buried in a book instead of having fun.” Tyler interrupts him as they step outside onto the main campus to go talk to a couple of girls, and they invite him to a party later that night. Eric is visibly uncomfortable, and eventually says to him as they walk away, “How do you talk to girls that easily?” “Well, I guess it’s just something that’s always come naturally to me. My best friend since I was five was a girl who lived right across the street, and she had two sisters, so I guess it just comes naturally, plus it’s all about confidence, you know?” “Did you ever date her?” “Never. She’s like a sister to me. But I did date a lot in high school. How about you?” “I could never talk to girls. Heck, I’ve never even kissed a girl. I guess I thought coming to a school like this would make it easier, but I guess I’m still awkward.” “Well guess what, Eric Ackermann. You’ve lucked out because I am going to train you into being a pro. By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be swatting the girls away like flies.” Tyler says as he starts laughing with Eric, Tyler however soon seems concentrated staring at a beautiful redhead with a determined look in her eyes walking by. and says to Eric, “Just watch, and learn.” Tyler walks up to her, and says, “Hey, I’m Tyler. So do y…” She fires back, “Look, I’m not here to get hit on by an admittedly very good looking guy five minutes into my College life, so go bother someone else.” Tyler begins walking back to Eric, and he has a smirk on his face, and says “Smooth.” Tyler replies, “Look, it usually doesn’t end like that.” “Well that was Victoria Michaels. I went to high school with her, and she was the Head Bitch in Charge; an accurate name too, if you’re picking up what I’m putting down.” “Is she a lesbian?”, replied Tyler. “Nope. Just very picky.” ---- Minnie Guntrie is lying on her bed with her feet up, and Skullcandy headphones on. She’s listening to an Arcade Fire playlist on her iPhone. She has a Black tank top on, and a pair of jeans. She brushes her dark brown bangs out of her face, and looks up to see her roommate walk in. She has red hair, and is wearing a sundress. And she’s wearing designer sunglasses. Minnie is thinks to herself, “Ugh! I can’t believe I’m rooming with a typical Type A girl. She’s probably gonna be sleeping with the entire school. I thought I was done with these types of girls after four years of High School. She’s gonna be so high maintenance.” Minnie says, “I’m Minnie.” “Victoria, but some people call me Tori.” Her new room mate replies “Well here’s the deal”, Minnie fires back, “Let’s draw the room in half. This side is mine, the other is yours. I’m not gonna go to the bathroom with you. I don’t wanna use your makeup, and I’m not gonna share my clothes with you” “Well by the look of it. I don’t think I want to borrow your clothes.” “Watch it”, Minnie says angrily. Tori rolls her eyes, and says, “Look, I don’t know what’s up your rear end, but I came here to get an education, and have fun, so do you mind?” “Look, You stay out of my way, and I’ll stay out of yours.”, said Minnie. Tori replies, “Fine, Whatever.” ---- Tyler, and Eric are still walking around, and Tyler told him. “Look, there’s gonna be a party on the beach tonight to kick of the semester that starts at 8-ish. It’s quarter past three right now, so we can go there. It’s a great place to meet girls.” “Sounds good, but I’m getting kinda hungry. You wanna grab a bite?” “Sure. There’s this place called the Surf Shack right on the beach that alot of the students hang out at.” “Sounds good!”, exclaims Eric. The two new friends walk into the Shake Shack. There are a few people in there. Mostly in groups of 2-3, but not too crowded. They find themselves a booth. As they sit down, a waiter with blonde hair that’s in his early 20s comes by to take their order, and says, “Hi, I’m Kelly. What can I get for you?” “I’ll have Chicken Tenders, Onion Rings, and an Iced Tea.” Tyler says. Eric glanced at the menu, and says, “I guess I’ll order the fish tacos.” Shortly after they order, Victoria walks in, and after taking a quick glance around sits by herself, and orders some food. She clearly looks lost, and uncomfortable. With a lonely look in her eyes. Tyler, taking pity on her, says to her, “Hey, do you wanna sit with us.” “What are you doing?”, Eric whispers. “She’s all alone. I feel bad for her.” Victoria’s eyes light up immediately, but nonchalantly says, “Sure, I guess.” She gets up, and joins Tyler, and Eric in the booth, sitting across from them. Eric unenthusiastically says, “Hi Victoria.” “Oh hey...I remember you from high school. It’s Aaron, right?” “Eric.” “Oh okay. I’ll try to remember that.”, Victoria muses. Tyler recalls, “Hey, there’s this party on the beach in a few hours. You interested?” “Yeah. Sure I guess.”, Victoria mutters. The three acquaintances continue to talk, and get to know each other better. “Yep, I was a cheerleader.”, Victoria Admits, “I was the head cheerleader my last two years. I thought about trying out here, but I decided I wanted to focus on my education, and partying. I feel uncomfortable here. I had a clique all four years in high school that all looked up to me, but now I have to try to make new friends, which I’m not immensely comfortable doing.” “Well, look no farther. You have two right here.”, Tyler declares. Victoria replies, “That’s marvelous. So Tyler, tell me a bit about yourself.” “Well, I’m from Concord, California. I have a younger sister. I played baseball, and football in high school, but I gave up sports to pursue my dream of being a musician.” “Oooh.”, Victoria intrigues, “Can you sing me something?” “When a man loves a woman Can't keep his mind on nothing else He'll trade the world For the good thing he's found If she's bad he can't see it She can do no wrong Turn his back on his best friend If he put her down”, Tyler sang. Everyone in the restaurant listened, and clapped when he was done. The waiter comes up to him, and asked, “What’s your name, kid?” “Tyler, sorry if I was disturbing you." “No, you were great. In fact, we book live music here on occasion. Would you like to play sometime?” “Absolutely!”, Tyler exclaims. “Great! Is next Saturday good for you?”, questions the waiter “Yessir”, Tyler says happily. “Well here’s my number. Give me a call, and we’ll hash out the details.” The card had a Surf Shack logo in the corner, and said: Kelly Ryan Assistant Manager/Waiter 805-317-2298 “Congrats Tyler! You were really great!”, Victoria exclaims, while Eric nods approvingly. Tyler looks at his watch, and says, “Look, let’s go back to the dorm, and get ready. We’ll come pick you up at quarter to 8?”, Tyler asks. “Sounds like a plan!”, Victoria replies. They all throw out their trash, and begin to go their separate ways. ---- Eric looks at the clock, and shouts “Tyler! It’s 7:28! Let’s get going!” Tyler replies, “One moment, I’m almost done my hair.” The two friends walk out of their dorm room, and go on their way to pick up Victoria. As they’re walking the streets to Victoria’s dorm room, they start talking about their plans for the night. “So, do you think you can maybe help me get my first kiss tonight?”, Questions Eric in a timid voice. “Absolutely, dude. I’ll be your wingman, and teach you the ways of getting girls.” “So, what’s our plan?” “Well, we want to look for a girl who recently broke up with her high school sweetheart, but worst case scenario, we’ll just go for the drunk chick.”, Tyler says slyly, “Matter of fact, we can get a girl’s mouth somewhere else tonight if you know what I mean.” Tyler winks creepily, and Eric says, “One base at a time.” Eventually they show up at Victoria’s dorm room. They knock on the door, and she answers. She’s wearing a red bikini, with a thin white coverup dress, and both Tyler, and Eric’s jaws drop to the floor. They see Minnie typing away on her laptop with headphones on. They introduce themselves, and ask Victoria if she wants to join them. Victoria replies, “Oh no, I think she’d rather stay home, and do a Satan worship or something.” “Um, I can decide for myself”, says Minnie. When she realizes how annoyed it would make Tori if she went she cheerfully says, “I would LOVE to tag along” as she flashes a smirk towards Tori. Tori gives her the bitch eyes, and the four go on their way. Tyler pulls around his cadillac convertible. Tyler was driving with Minnie sitting shotgun (she called it), and Tori sat next to Eric in the back. As they were driving Tyler said, “Let’s get some music going.” He turned the radio on to the top 40 station, and Minnie said, “ew I hate this song.” The other three were clearly estatic it came on, and they all sang along loudly, much to the dismay of Minnie. “"Oh don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me." I said, "You're holding back, " She said, "Shut up and dance with me!" This woman is my destiny She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo, Shut up and dance with me." We were victims of the night, The chemical, physical, kryptonite Helpless to the bass and the fading light Oh, we were bound to get together, Bound to get together. She took my arm, I don't know how it happened. We took the floor and she said, "Oh, don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me." I said, "You're holding back, " She said” Minnie had enough, and turned the radio off, and grumpily said, “Will you all SHUT UP?!” Tyler replies, “And dance with me.” Minnie gives him her bitch eyes, and Tyler suggests they talk. He says, “So, I’m gonna teach Eric how to pick up girls tonight. I’m kind of an expert.” “Then how come I rejected you so quickly?”, Victoria shoots back. Tyler snarks, and replies, “I don’t know. Maybe charming, intelligent, attractive guys intimidate you?” “Nope, only jackasses”, Victoria quips. Eric says, “Dude, way to reveal how pathetic I am.” Victoria admits, “Don’t get too down on yourself. It’s kinda endearing, and sweet.” Eric claims, “Well I’d rather be un-endearing than alone.” Tyler chimes in, “Don’t you worry. College chicks are sluts.” “HEY!”, the girls collectively exclaim, as Minnie flicks Tyler’s ear. Tyler fires back “Sorry..jeez.” Victoria said, “Don’t worry. The girls here know what other girls want. We can help you more than this jackass.” The four arrive at the beach, and the party's just starting to kick it up a notch. There are hundreds of students, music playing, and kegs dispersed. The sun is just starting to go down, and everyone is scantily dressed. Tyler finds a girl, and whispers to Eric, “Target acquired. I’m gonna pull a page out of the book of one of my all time idols.” He walks up to her. She has brown hair, and a drink in her hand. She was short, and curvy. Cute, but not beautiful. He walks up to her, taps her on the shoulder, and says “Hey, Haaave you met Eric?”, and immediately walks away, and stands with Minnie, and Victoria far enough away to not be intrusive, but close enough to get a glimpse of what’s going on. “Hi, I’m Tracy”, she cheerfully says. Eric, clearly flustered, musters out, “Eric...is what I’m called.” “So, are you a first year student, Eric?” “Y-y-yeah...Look how sweaty my palms” “Um, look it was nice meeting you, but I have a boyfriend, and he’s meeting me here soon, so I’ll see you around.” Eric, dejected, walks back to the other three, and Tyler questions, “Bust?” “Yeah. She had a boyfriend.”, Eric admits. “No, she didn’t”, Tori fires back, “She just wasn’t interested in you, and didn’t wanna hurt your feelings.” “Tori!”, Tyler scolds. “What? I’m just trying to be honest to him. He needs to know the secrets of the trade.”, Tori argues. Tyler admits, “Look, you’re just super nervous, let’s get a drink in you. You should mellow out.” Tyler pours Eric a beer from the keg, Eric admits, “I’ve never drank before.” “Well, you’re going to start” Tyler fires back. “I don’t know.” “Look, do you want your first kiss or not?” Eric reluctantly agrees, and starts to drink it. He goes up to another girl, still super nervous, and says, “Can I kiss your face?” before even saying Hi, and needless to say gets a drink thrown in his face. He went up to two more after that, and struck out two more times. The night was winding down. It was 10:47, and he hadn’t come anywhere close. Alot of people had gone home, and the party was almost over.“He’s doing terrible out there!”, Tori exclaims. “I normally don’t agree with the tramp, but she’s right. You have to do something.” “Okay, okay”. Tyler defends, “Let me think...Hey, Tracy is still here.” Minnie scoffs, “You mean the girl with the fake boyfriend? Are you retarded?” Victoria interrupts, “Wait. Hear him out.” Tyler replies, “Look at her. She’s sitting in the sand, staring at the moon. She’s still here. The group of girls she spent most of the night with have all left, but she’s still here. She’s clearly lonely. Eric has a couple of drinks in him. The only reason she shot him down is because of how nervous he was...Hey Eric! Come here!” “Listen guys, I appreciate your help, but registration is tomorrow, and I’d like to get up early, so I think I’m gonna turn in.” Eric admits. Tyler responds, “I know Tracy turned you down already, but I think you should give her one more try. Just say this to her. If it doesn’t work, then you can go home, alright?” Eric was suspicious, but eventually agreed. He sat down next to her, and she was slightly shivering, and Tyler motioned to Eric to give her his jacket. He did, and she thanked him. He said, “Where’s your boyfriend?” She admitted she made it up, and apologized. Eric looked back to Tyler one last time, and he gave him a wink. Eric looked Tracy in the eyes, and said “Do you like the view?” “Yeah, the moon is the most beautiful thing I think of.”, said Tracy. Eric replied, “Well the second most.” At that moment, Tracy slowly leaned in, and Eric’s closed his eyes. The moment could’ve only been a split second, but felt like eternity to Eric. Their lips were less than a centimeter away, when all of a sudden…”ACHOO!” Eric sneezed, and Tracy said, I had a nice time talking to you, but it’s getting late, and I have to go. Tyler, Victoria, and Minnie sat up next to him, and Tyler said “We’ll get you that kiss eventually...And some allergy medicine.” Polls What do you guys think? I loved it It was good It was average It wasnt that good Don't make any more episodes Who is your favorite main character? Eric Minnie Tyler Victoria Guest Stars Cody Linley as Kelly Lea Michele as Tracy Missing Taron Egerton as Jayson McLeod